kyumin baby
by icigo ichie
Summary: Keluarga kecil kyumin setelah menikah, saya gak bisa aja menjelaskannya seperti apa (hehehe emang gak tau) tau-taunya si baby brojol aja dan kehidupan kecil mereka yang hangat pun dimulai.


Cho kyuhyun

Lee sungmin

The babies

**Rated:**

T

**Story:**

Family romance

**Summary:**

Keluarga kecil kyumin setelah menikah, terserah mau percaya atau tidak Mpreg itu ada, saya gak bisa aja menjelaskannya seperti apa (hehehe emang gak tau) tau-taunya si baby brojol aja dan kehidupan kecil mereka yang hangat pun dimulai.

Inspirasi saya Cuma dari mereka berdua

"hidungnya mirip punyaku!" klaimnya telak evil smirk dan aura anehnya menguar kemana-mana ,sudah sejam mereka mendebatkan dan mengklaim hak kemiripan atas bayi lucu yang sedang menikmati susu botol di pelukan sungmin. kyuhyun yang memang tidak mau kalah langsung mengklaim hidung mungil bayinya itu mirip dengan punyanya, sungmin hanya mengernyit menatap kyuhyun heran, hidung mungil milik bayi yang tengah tertidur itu belum bisa dipastikan akan mirip siapa, yang benar saja bayi mereka saja baru berumur 6 bulan.

"ayolah sungmin ahh biarkan kali ini hidung baby mirip dengankuu..alisnya yang polos, mata bulatnya, dan bibir mungilnya mana bisa disembunyikan dari punyamu…"lanjut kyuhyun kali ini, tatapan sungmin yang seakan tidak memberinya hak itu membuatnya risih dan dia hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya seraya menopang dagunya manja pada bahu sungmin yang sedang asyik memberikan susu pada si baby, sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia walau hanya melihat si baby tertidur, kehadirannya seperti keajaiban sumber kebahagiaan yang melimpah karena baby kyumin menjadikan semua yang terasa sulit untuk dihadapi menjadi mudah dan membawa bahagia, hubungn mereka masih sangat-sangat tabu, orang tua mana yang setuju putra semata wayangnya memilih untuk hidup dan menikah dengan seorang namja juga, delapan tahun mereka berjuang mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki, meski dicaci bahkan dikucilkan dari dunia dan keluarga, itu tetap tak membuat mereka bergeming untuk mengakhiri cerita mereka yang telah ada, 2 tahun telah mereka alami hingga keajaiban itu datang dan mejelaskan semuanya bahwa tak akan ada yang tak mungkin dan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ayah kyuhyun yang sempat sangat menentang hubungan yang tak akan memiliki keturunan itu pun melunak dan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang araboeji yang baik, dia hanya mengkhawatirkan tak memiliki penerus dari putra tunggalnya, namun dalam keadaanya, takdir berkata lain dan semuanya kembali seperti semula sejak almighty kyumin lahir 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya kyuhyun memecah keheningan mereka menatap si baby yang sedang menikmati susu botolnya dalam pelukan hangat sungmin, membelai rambut hitam sungmin yang mulai panjang dan berponi, dia sangat memahami apa saja yang dilakukan sungmin sebagai orang tua namja semenjak si baby lahir, harus mengurusi kebutuhan bayi mereka dari hal yang paling kecil, keperluan rumah tangga dan kesibukan sungmin yang lain sebagai arranger music dan komposer ditambah dengan mengurusi dirinya yang hanya bekerja dikantor lalu pulang sebelum senja, bahkan kadang mendapati sungmin harus terjaga bila baby mereka rewel dan membutuhkan sesuatu di pagi buta.

"Tidak juga…aku menikmatinya.." jawab sungmin dengan senyum penuhnya kepada kyuhyun, sangat jelas pancaran kebahagiannya tanpa raut wajah lelah sedikitpun, wajah kyuhyun merona merah melihat senyuman itu, entah kenapa sungmin semakin manis saja dimatanya.

"gomawo.."balasnya sambil mencium pipi sungmin penuh sayang, yang dicium hanya tersipu lalu menynderkan badannya manja didada kyuhyun.

"kau tak bosan mengucapkan itu..?.."sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya heran menatap mata kyuhyun yang teduh, sudah ratusan kali setiap harinya sungmin mendengarkan kata yang sama dari bibir tebal kyuhyunnya, bahkan saat sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa atau saat pagi menjelang wajah kyuhyun yang segar sudah menyembul di balik selimut kemudian mengucapkan kata itu, sungmin hanya tak menyadari betapa bahagianya kyuhyun tetap bersama sungmin hingga detik ini, saat susah bahkan dalam keadaan menyedihkan sungmin tetap setia dan selalu ada ,ucapan terima kasih yang ia lontarkan ratusan kali disetiap harinya pun tak akan bisa mewakili rasa terima kasihnya pada sungmin terlebih setelah kehadiran baby mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh ringan dan mendaratkan lagi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada wajah sungmin dan tanpa henti membelai rambut sungmin penuh sayang, bermesra-mesraan untuk melepas lelah dari rutinitas keduanya ditambah melakukannya saat baby kyumin tak melihatnya menjadi hal baru setelah menjadi sepasang orangtua ,kapan lagi mereka akan melakukannya dan itu akan semakin seru. Keluarga kecil mereka baru akan dimulai, dan mereka bahagia menyambutnya.

**Good daddy**

malam yang hangat dirumah idaman mereka ditepi pantai, suasana yang tenang seperi biasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 35 menit, dan mereka sangat menikmati waktu tidur dengan tetap saling menghangatkan diri satu sama lain bahkan kadang dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat mereka lupa ada satu penghuni lagi yang juga ingin tidur dengan lelap, suara rengekan yang tadinya sayup-sayup mereka dengar dialam mimpi ternyata semakin berisik dan keras menarik keduanya yang tertidur pulas tertarik kealam nyata.

"ngghh…" sungmin yang tersadar lebih dulu reflex hendak beranjak dari kasur empuk mereka dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Tapi sebelum benar-benar beranjak lengan panjang kyuhyun kembali menariknya untuk berbaring dalam hangatnya kasur mereka.

"biar aku saja…" kata kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya setelah kembali membawa sungmin untuk istirahat lagi, "eungghh.."sungmin hanya melenguh disertai dengan anggukan lalu kembali tertidur setelah kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada matanya, kelelahan yang teramat sangat membuatnya malas memikirkan keheranan tentang sikap sigap kyuhyun yang mau-mau saja bangun untuk melihat baby mereka malam ini.

"waeoyo Baby Ming?... let's see what you need for this early morning…" kyuhyun bernyanyi ringan disela tepukan perlahannya menenangkan bayi mereka yang mulai diam setelah berada di dekapan daddy-nya, dengan langkah yang sedikit linglung dan berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar mereka lalu melangkah ke dapur untuk membuatkan baby ming-nya sebotol susu lalu sedikit berkeliling menyusuri sekitar rumah mereka hingga baby ming terlelap dengan imutnya sambil mengemut susu botolnya.

Kyuhyun kembali keranjang hangatnya setelah menidurkan baby ming di baby bed yang terletak tepat di sisi ranjang mereka, bergelung lagi dengan kehangatan sambil memeluk sungminnya posesif, tugasnya kali ini selesai membuat senyuman bangga terlukis dibibirnya yang lebih terlihat seperti smirk evil andalannya, malam semakin larut perlahan nafasnya teratur kembali disertai dengkuran ringan, namun, tak lama setelah itu rengekan kecil datang lagi dan semakin membawanya untuk cepat-cepat kembali kealam nyata, kyuhyun terbangun lagi sementara sungmin memperbaiki posisis tidurnya yang sangat nyaman sambil tetap melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kyuhyun seakan tak terusik sama sekali, kyuhyun bangun lagi setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi sungmin dan melepaskan pelukan sungmin dengan berat, sungmin hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya sementara kyuhyun kembali menghampiri baby mereka, tapi kali ini bukan susu ataupun berjalan-jalan yang diinginkan si baby, ia merengek terus meski telah ditepuk-tepuk ringan beberapa kali oleh kyuhyun, berkeliling hingga menyusuri taman dan melihat pantai terdekat dari beranda mereka tak membuat baby ming berhenti merengek.

kantuk kyuhyun sudah hilang sama sekali dan baby ming tak berhenti menangis juga bahkan telah 15 menit mereka berkeliling mencoba lagi untuk menenangkannya dengan susu yang ia buat tadi malah tak berhasil sama sekali, sempat terbersit keinginannya untuk membangunkan sungmin namun itu urung dilakukannya mengingat ini ia lakukan semata-mata untuk membuat sungmin terlelap disela-sela kelelahannya dari rutinitas barunya mengurusi baby mereka dan kyuhyun sangat mengerti kelelahan itu.

Kyuhyun mulai putus asa dengan rengekan baby mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi, segala cara yang dilakukan sungmin ketika bayinya rewel bahkan telah dilakukannya tapi baby mereka tetap dengan tangisnya yang sudah mulai membangkitkan aura evil kyuhyun yang telah disingkirkannya jauh-jauh, tapi ia tetap ayah yang baik, ia tetap sabar meski baby-nya telah menggeliat tak nyaman dalam gendongnnya hingga akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal.

"ohh…okay Mr Cho… saatnya datang juga…"

Setengah jam berkutat tidak jelas dalam kamar mandi akhirnya cho kyuhyun keluar dengan rasa bangga menggendong baby mereka yang telah tenang dan menggeliat lucu dalam sandarannya pada dada bidang daddynya. 'jam 3 pagi' kyuhyun mendesir tak percaya, melihat waktu yang dihabiskannnya dikamar mandi telah sampai sepagi itu, dengan hati-hati ditidurkannya baby ming disofa ruang tengah mereka, kamar mandi terdekat setelah menyadari baby ming yang tidak nyaman karena poop adalah kamar mandi yang terletak di ruang tengah mereka, tak hentinya kyuhyun tersenyum kecut memasangkan popok pada anaknya, sedikit-sedikit salah atau terbalik menggunakannya pada baby ming membuatnya geli sendiri, ditambah dengan tawa dan senyum anaknya yang telah kehilangan beban karena poopnya telah di basmi membuatnya semakin menikmati perannya sebagai yang menggantikan sungmin meronda ditengah malam, sungmin tak merasa lelah, karena dia menikmatinya…begitu pun dia, kini dia mengerti kekuatan terbesar yang lahir entah darimana di dalam dirinya, ketika melihat babynya tersenyum senang padanya, itu seperti merontokkan ratusan kilo kantuk dan lelah yang menngantung di pelupuk mata dan punggung.

"aiisshh.. cho kyuhyun! Sekali lagi kau memang hebat dan jenius!" katanya berbangga diri setelah menganti popok babynya dengan susah payah, sementara baby ming telah tenang dengan sendirinya dalam peluknnya sambil kembali mengemut susu botolnya, pemuda jangkung itu kembali kekamar mereka dengan tak henti-hentinya menoel-noel pipi chaby babynya dan sesekali menciumnya dengan sayang, terbangun karena tangisan babynya tidak juga terlalu buruk, setidaknya ini membuatnya lebih dekat dengan babynya secara psikologis dan lebih mengerti yang di inginkan baby mereka.

Jam 4 lewat beberapa menit dengkuran halus kembali terdengar, baby mereka tidur dengan lelap seperti sediakala begitupun kyuhyun, ia kembali menyalurkan kehangatan lewat pelukan possesivnya pada sungmin, berdoa saja agar kyuhyun tak terlambat untuk memimpin rapat direksi beberapa jam yang akan datang.

"**kriiinggg…krriingg!" **2 jam kemudian alarm dikamar mereka berbunyi kyuhyun bahkan belum sepenuhnya terlelap kemudian adalagi pengganggu yang betul betul tak bisa ia tolerir keberadaannya, cukup sudah! Gumamnya muak lalu bangun dengan terpaksa, belum sepenuhnya emosinya meluap untuk membanting jam weker itu agar enyah tangannya telah didahului oleh jari jari mungil yang mendahuluinya meredam bunyi weker itu, ada secercah rasa lega ketika sungminnya bangun, setidaknya tidurnya akan nyenyak sebelum betul betul ke kantor pagi ini.

"tidurlah good daddy.., akan kubangunkan nanti… saranghae.." sungmin menepuk-nepuk ringan dada kyuhyun agar kembali terlelap, kemudian menghadiahinya morning kiss yang mesra karena kyuhyun banyak membantu malam ini, kyuhyun yang senang malah menenggelamkan ciumannya menjadi sangat dalam hingga suara dari baby mereka menginterupsi kegiatan intim itu.

"aku mengurus babykyu dulu…" kata sungmin melepaskan tautan mereka lalu kembali menghadiahi kyuhyun ciuman ringan dikeningnya membuat kyuhyun betul betul akan terlelap dengan bahagia pagi ini.

**Haebaragee**

Padahal ini bukan akhir pekan dan rumah mereka ramai oleh teriakan setengah panik dari sungmin yang kadang meneriaki kyuhyun dikamar mandi mereka.

"biar aku saja…! nanti lehernya bisa patah bila kau menggendongnya seperti ituuu..!"

"..."

"Bair aku saja kyu.. nanti kau terlambat ke kantorr.!"

Protes setengah panik sungmin bukan tanpa alasan, ini hari senin dan kyuhyun ngotot untuk mencoba memandikan bayi mereka setelah kemarin coba coba memandikannya saat sore hari, bahkan setelah itu dia ingin memandikannya saat mendapati baby mereka poop jam 3 dini hari, untung saja feeling sungmin kuat untuk ikut menggantikan popok bayi mereka saat itu, jika tidak, bahkan saya tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"caramu salah kyuu.. bukan mengguyurnyaa! Memangnya baby kyu anak umur 5 tahun…aiishh kyu biar aku saja, jadwal mu bisa akhir pekan nanti, akan kuajari lagi nanti saat pulang kerja…kau betul-betul akan terlambat kyu.."

sungmin betul-betul tak akan membiarkan baby kyu nya lama ditangan kyuhyun bila ini sudah menyangkut mandi dan air, kyuhyun bahkan nekat mengajak bayi mereka berenang dipantai saat weekend minggu lalu tanpa sepengetahuan sungmin yang sedang memasak untuk mereka saat itu.

"heii,, aku lihat matanya sangat ingin dimandikan dengan dadynya… kita punya chemistry yang sama, kau jangan menghalangi itu sungmin ahh…"

kata kyuhyun membela diri dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mengusap tubuh ringkih itu dengan sangat hati hati, tapi dimata sungmin itu seperti memandikan anak umur tujuh tahun.

"yak..! chemistry apanya, dia sangat takut melihatmu ingin mengguyurnya…aisshh.. aku sudah tak sanggup lagi melihatnya, kita coba saja, dia ingin dimandikan oleh siapa sekarang…"balas sungmin tak mau kalah kekhawatirannya sudah memuncak melihat kyuhyun tak ada rasa hati-hatinya sama sekali dengan bayi mereka yang masih berumur 14 bulan.

"come on babykyu… kau ingin mandi dengan siapa hari ini…?

Kata sungmin membujuk babynya dengan aegyo yang ia punya, dan siapa yang berani menolak aegyo si raja aegyo… babykyu nya langsung menggelinjang senang dan tertawa riang hendak menggapai tangan mommy nya sementara ia masih dalam gendongan possesiv kyuhyun

"nahh lihatkan mr. Cho … dengan siapa ia bisa mandi dengan tenang…jadwalmu saat weekend saja arra!"

kata sungmin menohok pasangannya itu, kyuhyun lalu memberikan babynya dengan berat hati dan berganti posisi menjauhi bathup baby mereka,

"yaa.. kenapa masih disini …kau tidak takut terlambat… jangan membuat citra yang buruk sebagai atasan kyu…" kata sungmin kemudian mendapati kyuhyun anteng-anteng saja berjongkok dengan pabbonya melihat ia memandikan baby mereka.

"kalau aku yang memakaikan baju bagaimana chagii?" pinta kyuhyun kali ini belum menyerah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia senang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan babynya sekecil apapun moment yang terjadi diantara mereka, chemistry mereka semakin erat dan baik antara ayah dan anak, sebelumnya waktu dilahirkan dulu badan kyumin yang semapt berada dalam incubator selama seminggu membuat kyuhyun segan mendekatinya karena terlalu ringkih dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada kyumin bila ia menggendongnya.

"cahagii…"kata kyuhyun lagi lalu mendekat dan memeluk sungmin dari belakang, sungmin yang sedikit tersentak karena terlalu berkonsentrasi memandikan kyumin hanya balik sekilas dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"gomawooo…" ciuman manis pun mendarat dipipi sungmin dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak merona pada wajahnya, ia tak berani berbalik meski kyuhyun sedang menatapnya intens sekarang, ia lebih memilih berpura-pura bekonsentrasi pada kegiatannya yang memandikan baby mereka yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi selesai, bahkan kali ini karena salah tingkahnya ia hamper saja mengguyur kyumin, ia masih saja belum bisa bersikap biasa pada kyuhyun sekecil apapun kyuhyun menggodanya.

"kapan-kapn mandi bertiga boleh juga,,,"kata kyuhyun lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin,, sungmin yang merasa aura mesum kyuhyun dalam mode stanby lalu menatapnya horror dan beranjak dari kamar mandi.

"yeeyy..gilirankuu…gilirankuu.." soraknya senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan. Setelah badan baby mereka kering dengan handuk dipelukan sungmin segera saja dibaringkannya kyumin di tempat tidur mereka,master kyu yang kali ini akan memakaiakan baby mereka baju, mengingat kyuhyun sangat awam sama sekali dengan segala caranya yang tak ingin terlihat bodoh dimata sungmin mengahdirkan gelak tawa dan kejadian lucu dirumah mereka, kegiatan baru penuh warna mereka disetiap harinya berlangsung dengan sangat seru, kehadiran bayi mereka benar-benar membawa kecerahan dan kebahagiaan sekecil apapun kejadian lucu yang tercipta.

hanya haus ff kyumin, yg sweet family mpreg...

itu udah jarang banget ada, dan semoga teman teman joyer juga suka dengan cerita ini...

keep calm guyys...


End file.
